


queen of broken hearts

by uwuwarrior



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absent Parents, Alcohol, Angst, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Iwaizumi Hajime-centric, Lowercase, M/M, Pining, Playlist, Sharing Clothes
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuwarrior/pseuds/uwuwarrior
Summary: ha iwaizumitól megkérdeznék, mi volt élete leghatalmasabb baklövése, magabiztosan mondaná: beleszeretett a legjobb barátjába. a helyzetén egyáltalán nem segít oikawa, aki valószínűleg úgy akar bekerülni a guiness rekordok könyvébe, mint "az ember, aki a legtöbb nővel volt" és aki látszólag semmi érdeklődést nem mutat az azonos nem iránt. oikawa bemutatja iwaizuminak a sok(száz)adik barátnőjét, akiről mindketten meg vannak győződve, hogy talán tényleg a nagy ő lehet. a fiúknak a saját bőrükön kell megtapasztalniuk, hogy nem mind arany, ami fénylik.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. playlist

_blackbear_ \- _queen of broken hearts_

 _sir chloe_ \- _michelle_

_fall out boy - my heart is the worst kind of weapon_

_all time low - some kind of disaster_

_exo - love shot_

_paramore_ _-_ _crushcrushcrush_

_holland - neverland_

_all time low ft. blackbear - monsters_

_fall out boy - dead on arrival_

_waterparks_ _-_ _peach_ _(_ _lobotomy_ _)_

_the 1975_ _-_ _somebody else_

_carson_ _coma_ _-_ _peti és én_

_jasper owen - i wish you liked boys_

_fall out boy_ _-_ _grand_ _theft_ _autumn_ _/ where is your boy_

_kispál és a borz - nagyvárosi románc_

_(g)i-_ _dle_ _-_ _oh my god_

_the front_ _bottoms_ \- _tattooed_ _tears_

_tame impala - the less i know the better_

_marina_ _-_ _how to be a_ _heartbreaker_

_ricky_ _montgomery_ _-_ _don't know how_

_peachy_ _ft._ _mxmtoon_ _-_ _falling for u_

_chevy_ _-_ _uwu_

_current_ _joys_ _-_ _blondie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annyira sajnalom, a zenei izlesem egy kupi :(( azert remelem, annyira nem traumatikus elmeny meghallgatni, majd lehet, egyszer atrendezem a sorrendet, h senki ne kapjon tole agyfaszt, de ennek most nem fogok hajnali fel kettokor nekiallni lmao ✨


	2. i.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baratnom azt mondta, talaljam ki a veget, mielott posztolom, de dumb bitch hours are 24 fucking 7 😌✌️ amugy szeretlek lili <333  
> sdjhajhsdhj amugy kurva sokat dolgoztam ezzel a resszel, megse vagyok megelegedve vele teljesen, de azert i hope u like it 💕 egyelore meg csak szenvedes az egesz, de kesobb igerem h beindul!! (vagy nem lol meglatjuk mit hozok ki belole,,,,)

**OIKAWA**   
_új barátnőm van!!! :)_

**IWAIZUMI**   
_egy hét múlva megint pont ugyanezt fogod mondani._

**OIKAWA**   
_de nem, most érzem, hogy ő az igazi!!!_

**IWAIZUMI**   
_akkor egy hónap múlva._

**OIKAWA**   
_de undok vagy. :(_

**IWAIZUMI**   
_te meg idióta._

iwaizumi bezárta az üzeneteket, majd egy ideges morgás kíséretében hátradőlt az ágyán, kezeivel végigsimítva arcán, amik aztán a nyakán állapodtak meg. egyáltalán nem volt újdonság, hogy oikawát egyfolytában körbelengik a lányok, amit ő tagadhatatlanul élvezett és kedvére ki is használt; az már más kérdés, hogy ezek a kapcsolatok mennyire voltak tartósak. az átlag hosszúsaguk egy-két hét körül mozgott, ami után oikawa eldöntötte, hogy megunta az éppen aktuális lányt, ezért kertelés nélkül szakított vele.

akadtak különlegesek, akikkel tényleg kialakított valami érzelmi kötődést, amit talán leginkább a szerelemhez lehetett volna hasonlítani, viszont aztán fordult a kocka, és ilyen alkalmakkor kivétel nélkül oikawáé lett a törött szív; olyankor pedig állandóan iwaizumira hárult a feladat, miszerint pátyolgassa letargiába esett legjobb barátját, aminek igazán nem volt értelme, hiszen oikawa számára a szerelmi bánat kiheverése körülbelül két-három munkanapot vett igénybe. utána folytatta azt, amit eddig csinált, mint aki egyáltalán semmit nem tanult. ezzel teljesen iwaizumi idegeire ment, aki számát se tudta, barátja hány szidást kapott már tőle, de azok mindig "egyik fülén be, a másikon ki" jellegű pillanatok voltak.

iwaizumi mégis folyton magára vállalta oikawa lelki támaszának szerepét, "mert nem vagyok normális", ahogy ő fogalmazott, amikor barátja egyik exe megkérdezte, miért nem hagyta ott még őt a gyászba. ezt mondta, de hát, mégiscsak a legjobb barátjáról beszélünk, akit nyilván nem hagyott lógva, egy krízishelyzetben pláne, bármennyire rémes érzés volt őt szenvedni látni, főleg ilyen sűrűn, akár csak egy újabb csődbe fulladt párkapcsolat miatt is.

ezt még tetézte a düh és kétségbeesés, ami iwaizumit elöntötte minden egyes ilyen alkalommal. valószínűleg önmagát is meglepte volna, mi mindenre lett volna hajlandó csak _egyetlen_ olyan esélyért, amit ő megannyi lánynak milliószor megadott, akik aztán játszi könnyedséggel dobták el.

racionális ember volt, tudta, hogy felesleges ezen rágódnia, hiszen csak magának okoz szükségtelen kínlódást vele, éppen ezért a legtöbbször próbálta ignorálni az érzéseit, arra várva, hogy majd elmúlnak, ő pedig soha többet nem gondol erre az időszakra, de eddig nem ment valami fényesen a terve. sokszor akaratán kívül hatalmukba kerítették az érzelmei, amit őszintén gyűlölt. tudta, hogy oikawának is van valami agyszerű dolog a két füle között, lassan pedig rájön, hogy csak neki lesz rosszabb, ha még túl sokáig folytatja ezt az "úgy váltogatom a barátnőimet, mint más a ruhát" bizniszt, olyankor pedig iwaizuminak végképp nem lesz esélye – na, nem mintha most annyira labdába tudott volna rúgni – és ehhez oikawa egyre közelebb került minden lánnyal, aki szakított vele. iwaizumi tisztában volt vele, hogy a jelenlegi állapotában teljes mértékben össze fog törni, ha az a pillanat eljön, erre pedig nem volt képes felkészíteni magát.

iwaizumi úgy érezte, mintha millió darabra szaggatnák belülről, és akármennyire tett ellene, nem akaródzott múlni. pedig nagyjából a legborzasztóbb érzések közé sorolta volna, viszont volt benne valami kellemes; valami felszabadító, valami békés, akármennyire is ellentmondásosnak hangzik ez most. talán picit több kontrollja volt az élete felett az irracionális, mazochista énjének, mint ő azt gondolta.

talán igazán mégsem akart kiszeretni oikawából.

iwaizumi tudta, hogy másnap reggel mi vár rá: legjobb barátjánák első dolga volt bemutatni neki újdonsült barátnőjét. ilyen esetekben mindig ez volt az általános procedúra.

oikawa még csak nem is próbálta izgatottságát leplezni, valósággal ragyogott, ugyanakkor volt kisugárzásában valami gyermeteg. éppen, hogy nem ugrált helyben.

iwaizumi érdeklődése a lányok iránt a nullát verdeste, viszont ha megkérték volna, írja le a lányt, csak a gyönyörű jelzőt tudta volna használni. szép volt és kész, nem volt ezen mit tagadni.

rozsdavörösre festett haja a válláig ért, frufru takarta homlokát. hosszúkás arcát szeplők borították, mosolyra görbülő vékony ajkai és mandulavágású, mélybarna szemei, amik most csupán egy csíkká szűkültek, sejtelmes ábrázatot kölcsönöztek számára. legszembetűnőbb vonása viszont horgas orra volt, ami egyben talán a legvonzóbbnak is számított benne. megjelenésén még dobott karcsú alakja illetve hosszú lábai, idomaival pedig valószínűleg megragadta a legtöbb fiú – sőt, nagy eséllyel pár lány – figyelmét.

– hiraoka shiemi vagyok, örvendek – nyújtotta ki a kezét, amiből iwaizumi megállapította, hogy a lány rendkívül közvetlen lehet. bár picit furcsállta a gesztust, megrázta a kezét és illedelmesen bemutatta magát.

hiraoka rossz előérzetet keltett benne, és nem tudta, miért. lehet, hogy a sunyi tekintete vagy a tény, hogy kezet ráz meghajlás helyett, esetleg iwaizumi csak egy újabb féltékenységi roham miatt látott rémeket. igen, valószínűleg a legutolsó.

közben a szeme sarkából oikawára pillantot. teljesen átszellemülve, csillogó szemekkel figyelte a barátnőjét, mire iwaizuminak kevert érzelmei támadtak: barátja tényleg szerelmesnek tűnt, ráadásul hiraoka valóban _más_ volt valahogy. talán végre lesz egy tartós kapcsolata, boldogan élnek amíg meg nem halnak, iwaizumi pedig szépen a háttérbe olvad és jó barát módjára örül nekik meg támogatja őket.

viszont mindig olyan rettenetes érzés volt szembesülni a ténnyel, hogy oikawa iránta soha nem tudna így érezni.

*

 **IWAIZUMI**  
 _szia, csak azt szerettem volna mondani, hogy a haverom idióta és a legtöbb kapcsolata egy katasztrófa volt, érted pedig egyértelműen tűzbe tenné a kezét, annyira beléd zúgott, úgyhogy annyit kérek, hogy óvatosan_ _bánj_ _vele, ha lehet, igazán nem szeretném, ha megint depresszióba esne egy szakítás miatt._

iwaizumi kicsit szánalmasnak érezte, hogy ilyet kér a legjobb barátja párjától, mintha oikawa egy esetlen kisgyerek lenne, ő pedig az anyja, aki nem akarja, hogy a fiát bántsák a kortársai, úgyhogy gyakorlatilag könyörög nekik, hogy viselkedjenek vele rendesen. csak remélte, hogy hiraoka ezt nem így fogja látni, és legalább megfontolja, hogy eleget tegyen a kívánságának. de biztosan feleslegesen aggódik, végül is olyan rendesnek tűnt, nem?

**HIRAOKA**   
_szia!_   
_értem, majd vigyázok rá, nyugi. :)_

nagyjából tíz perc telt el, mire a lány visszaírt, és, bár nyilván nem lehetett egy néhány szavas üzenetet készpénznek venni, mégis nagy kő esett le iwaizumi szívéről. megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és a legjobbat remélte.

az eddigi megszokott, monoton rendben teltek a napok, a hetek, sőt, a hónapok, oikawa pedig változatlanul látványosan szerelmes volt a barátnőjébe, akivel látszólag remekül mentek a dolgaik.

iwaizumi örült. már három hónapja jártak, ami a duplája annak, amennyit oikawa általában az ilyen "igazi" lányokkal tölteni szokott.  
kezdett beletörődni, hogy talán a fiú tényleg megtalálta élete párját, ő pedig próbált az eddiginél is több energiát fektetni abba, hogy végre túllépjen az egész "beleszerettem a barátomba" mizérián; közben lassan belátta, hogy tényleg nincs miért aggódnia hiraokával kapcsolatban.

egy keddi nap volt, ami aligha különült el bármiben is a többitől. iwaizumi még korán aznap informálta oikawát, hogy nem tud majd ottlenni a délutáni edzésen (az ő dolga lett az unokatestvére pesztrálása, miután a nagynénje és a férje az édesanyjára sózták a kisgyereket, amíg ők osakába mentek kirándulni, teljes mértékben, szinte már pofátlanul ignorálva a tényt, hogy szülője mostanában alig látszik ki a munkából), ezért órák után nem a tornaterem lett az úti célja, hanem a kijárat, illetve az iskolától pár háztömbre elhelyezkedő buszmegálló. félúton viszont vissza kellett fordulnia, mivel eszébe jutott, hogy az osztályban felejtette az esernyőjét, ami nemigen volt szerencsés, tekintve az erőteljes sötétszürke színben pompázó esőfelhőket, amik egyre csak gyülekeztek az égen.

futólépésben, idegesen szitkozódva haladt a kihalt folyosókon, amik visszhangozták a cipője és a padló egymáshoz ütődése által kreált egyenletes ütemet. az volt a terve, hogy besiet a terembe, felkapja a tárgyat, majd azzal a lendülettel megy is a megállóba, hogy még elérje a következő járatot, viszont az ajtóhoz érve megilletődve torpant meg.

hirtelen kiürült az agya, kellett neki egy kis idő, míg felfogta, tulajdonképpen mit lát és hogy egyáltalán tényleg megtörténik-e. akkor értette meg igazán, mit is jelent az a kifejezés, hogy "megfagyott az ereiben a vér."

a termükben hiraoka a tanári asztalnak dőlt, és éppen csókolózott valakivel, aki nagyon nem oikawa volt.


	3. ii.

iwaizumi dühös volt. már nem érdekelte az esernyő vagy a busz, az első gondolata rögtön oikawa volt, és hogy mennyire magába fog zuhanni, ha ezt megtudja. még egyszer sem fordult vele elő, hogy megcsalták, az eddigi barátnői mindig kerekperec megmondták neki, mi vele a problémájuk – amik eléggé eltértek egymástól: egyesek a röplabda-fanatizmusára hivatkoztak, más pont arra, hogy túlságosan élősködő, megint másnak pedig szent meggyőződése volt, hogy iwaizumi és oikawa titokban járnak. voltak, akik szebben fejezték ki gondolataikat, voltak, akik valamivel csúnyábban, viszont egy se volt ilyen gusztustalanul aljas.

a következő gondolata, talán picit röhejesnek tűnhet, de az volt, hogy amikor azt mondta hiraokára, hogy közvetlen, nem gondolta, hogy _ennyire_.

csupán némán állt az ajtóban. szemöldökeit ráncolva, lángoló tekintettel várta, mikor veszik végre észre, hogy nincsenek egyedül, közben pedig nagyon koncentrált arra, hogy ne hódoljon az éppen most támadt – meglehetősen brutális – vágyainak.

hiraoka arcára egy másodperc erejéig rémület látszott kiülni, amikor már nem a másik fiú szájával volt elfoglalva, és végre eljutott a tudatáig, tulajdonképpen milyen helyzetbe is került. viszont vonásait szinte azonnal rendezte, semmilyen érzelmet nem lehetett leolvasni róla. úgy csinált, mintha iwaizumi egy teljesen átlagos elfoglaltsága közben futott volna bele, akit ez pedig még inkább csak felhúzott.

– jó látni – kezdte színtelenül a lány.

– ne vegyél hülyére – vágta rá iwaizumi kimérten, hangszínében hallható volt a visszafojtott harag. – nem mondták még neked, hogy ha barátod van, nem szokás teljesen más emberek arcát szopogatni?

– és mit fogsz tenni? árulkodsz? – gúnyolódott.

– mondd el oikawának vagy tényleg elmondom neki én. – ezt nagyon kategorikusan jelentette ki, viszont nem egészen volt biztos a kivitelezéssel kapcsolatban, de éppen akkor a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. csak az lebegett a szeme előtt, hogy barátja a lehető legkevesebb időt töltse még e mellett a kígyó mellett.

– és gondolod, hogy tooru el is hinné neked? – utálta, utálta, utálta, hogy hiraoka a keresztnevén szólítja. – láttad te már azt a balekot? ha azt mondanám, lője magát fejbe, még azt is megtenné.

iwaizumit egyre inkább kiidegelte a lány, főleg azzal, ahogy most legjobb barátjáról beszélt, hiába tudta ő is, hogy valahol igaza van. oikawa tényleg nem volt a legeszesebb ember a földön, és eléggé megszállottá is tudott válni, ha a barátnőiről volt szó. csak remélni merte, hogy azért szorult belé annyi józan ész, hogy inkább annak az embernek hisz, akivel gyerekkoruk óta gyakorlatilag elválaszthatatlanok, mintsem annak, akit maximum fél éve, ha ismert.

mégis meg kellett markolnia az ajtófélfát valamiféle érzelmi támaszt keresve. szorítása erejébe belefehéredtek a körmei.

meg akart ütni valakit. általában nem is fogta vissza magát, ha verekedős kedvébe jött, de csak olyankor, ha a célpontja oikawa volt, úgyhogy most kénytelen volt tűrni a tétlenséget. pedig úgy érezte, az egész iskolát fel tudná forgatni.

inkább csak besétált a terembe, felvette, amiért jött, közben nem törve meg a szemkontaktust hiraokával, azt a pár pillanatot leszámítva, amikor ránézett a teremben tartózkodó másik fiúra. nem ismerte fel, de őszintén, nem is érdekelte, ki az. összerezzent iwaizumi pillantására.

az, hogy elérje a buszt, már teljesen halott ügynek számított, így tizenöt percet kellett várnia a következőre, viszont ez volt a legkisebb gondja, ahogy az is, hogy a nagynénje mennyire ki fog akadni, amiért ennyivel később tudnak csak elindulni.

a nap hátralevő részében nem válaszolt oikawa üzeneteire és hívásaira, mert tudta, hogy ilyen állapotban nem lenne képes magában tartani, amit ma megtudott. nem akarta így közölni vele. oikawa ennél sokkal jobbat érdemelt. de egyáltalán hogy tudod kegyesen tudtára adni a legjobb barátodnak, hogy a párja megcsalja?

iwaizuminak kvázi terápiaként hatott az unokatesójával töltött minőségi idő, amit az tett ki, hogy rendőrséget, világítótornyot, illetve különféle, hasonlóan érdekes dolgokat építettek legóból. ezután még aludt rá egyet, mikor unokatestvéréért eljöttek a szülei, úgyhogy másnapra már nem érezte égető szükségét, hogy valakit halálra fojtson. ez az állapot nagyjából pont addig tartott, amíg be nem ért az iskolába, ugyanis a legelső látvány, ami a szeme elé tárult, oikawa és hiraoka volt, akik kézen fogva várták őt. ez oikawának már évek óta szokása volt, viszont a másik fiúban nem kis undort keltett, amikor megpuszilták egymást a lánnyal, mielőtt a baráti páros végre besasszézott a fiú öltözőbe, hogy előkészüljenek az edzésre.

minden egyes alkalom, amikor csak ketten voltak, a ruhaváltás ideje röpizés előtt és után, amikor hiraoka mosdóba ment, vagy az órák közötti szünetek első pár perce, annyira kísértő volt, hogy elmondjon mindent. de valahogy sose voltak hajlandóak legördülni a szavak a nyelvéről. olyan szánalmasnak érezte magát. csak annyit kellett volna kinyögnie, hogy "megcsal téged", két pofonegyszerű szót, de még erre se volt képes. talán a tudat tartotta vissza, hogy ha kitálal, oikawa eddigi élete valószínűleg egyik, ha nem a legnagyobb idegösszeroppanását fogja átélni, arra pedig még iwaizumi se volt felkészülve. ráadásul fogalma sem volt, a másik fiú pontosan hogyan reagálna erre a helyzetre, milyen állapotba hozná, mekkora hülyeségekre lenne képes.

legjobb barátjaként jogosan gondolta, hogy mindenkinél jobban ismeri őt. hiszen látta már a legmélyebb pontjain, a legkétségbeesettebb, legreménytelenebb pillanataiban. viszont ezek az idő túlnyomó részében a röplabdához kapcsolódtak, kivéve ugyebár, amikor éppen egy újabb kudarcba fulladt párkapcsolat végett került maga alá – de az ilyen szintű árulás teljességgel ismeretlen volt számára.

aznap iwaizuminak már nem kellett bébicsőszöset játszania, szóval jelen volt a délutáni edzésen. akaratán kívül is folyamatosan oda-odatévedt a szeme, ahol a reggeli edzéseik alkalmával hiraoka helyet szokott foglalni. a nap elején mindig megnézte őket, órák után viszont szinte soha – állítása szerint dolga volt. iwaizumi azt kívánta, bár ne tudná, milyen "dolga."

annyi minden járt a fejében. szinte el is felejtette, hol van, és körülbelül két alkalmat tudott volna felidézni, amikor nem bocsánatot kért, vagy ennek a szónak valamilyen variációja hagyta el a száját, amiért már megint rontott. a csapattársai nem voltak éppen elragadtatva az aznapi teljesítményétől, hogy finoman fogalmazzunk. hatalmas megkönnyebbülés volt mindenki számára, amikor lejárt az idő.

öltözködés közben is teljes mértékben a gondolataiba merült. így nem tett semmiféle cinikus megjegyzést arra, hogy oikawa milyen szokatlanul nagy csendben volt, ahogy arra sem, hogy folyamatos bámulásával valószínűleg lyukat próbált égetni iwaizumi hátába.

– iwa-chan, elmondanád, ha baj lenne, ugye? – érdeklődött oikawa aggodalmaskodó hangnemben, most már az iskolát elhagyva.

– persze. – felelte iwaizumi félvállról, szórakozottan, nem egészen fogva fel a kérdést. – mi ez most hirtelen? – húzta össze a szemöldökét, amikor eljutott az agyáig, mi is hangzott el legjobb barátjától.

– ma egész nap olyan furán viselkedtél. nyugtalanító volt. biztos, hogy jól vagy? – iwaizumi még tett pár lépést, majd megtorpant. szemeit becsukta, hatalmas levegőt vett. azt gondolta, nincs mit veszítenie. van ennek egyáltalán ideális menete? valószínűleg nincs. egész testével barátja felé fordult, majd tekintetét az ő kérdésekkel teli szempárjába fúrva, a lehető leghatározottabban végre kijelentette:

– figyelj, el kell mondanom valamit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey besties <3  
> azt mondtam magamnak h tobbet nem fogok hajnalban irni h ne legyenek tele faszsagokkal a reszek yet here we are  
> bruh az az uzengetos resz olyan kringere sikeredett djdkdkdj maybe i should stop trying to be funny (not that i was trying in the first place)  
> na m1 igazabol csak annyit akartam h remelem mindenkinek kellemesen telnek az unnepek <3 stay safe


	4. iii.

– wow. – oikawa figyelmesen végighallgatta iwaizumit, aki döcögősen, de ahhoz képest meglehetősen indulatosan mindenről részletesen beszámolt. most csak bámult maga elé, iwaizumi pedig minden erejével próbált valamit leolvasni az arcáról, de a kifejezése teljesen üres volt, beszédje szenvtelen. – el sem hiszem...

– tudom, hogy nagyon nehéz lehet ezt megemészteni, de... – hadarta iwaizumi, remélve, hogy talán valamennyit tud javítani a helyzeten, viszont a másik fiú félbeszakította.

– befejezhetem? – mordult rá hirtelen oikawa, hangjában most már sokkal több érzelemmel, arca pedig meglepő gyorsasággal dühösre váltott. erre a másik megszeppent; ez eléggé éles váltás volt két másodperccel ezelőtthöz képest. – _el sem hiszem_ , hogy a legjobb barátom ilyesmit találna ki.

iwaizumi hátrahőkölt. hirtelen nem volt biztos benne, hogy mindent jól hallott.

– hogy micsoda? – hitetlenkedett, amikor a kezdeti meghökkentségből felocsúdva végre megtalálta a szavait.

– ne játszd nekem a hülyét!

– én nem _játszom_ a hülyét, hanem abszolúte fogalmam nincs, miről beszélsz.

– pedig eléggé egyértelmű.

– akkor megtennéd, hogy elmagyarázod? csak mert nekem még nem nagyon esett le. – iwaizumi összezavarodottsága csak fokozódott, ezzel fordított arányosságban pedig oikawa egyre kevésbé leplezte irritációját, mivel neki ez úgy jött le, mintha barátja még mindig átverni próbálná őt.

– féltékeny vagy! – jelentette ki határozottan.

– és aztán mégis mire? – itt már iwaizumi is kezdte elveszteni a türelmét.

– arra, hogy engem imádnak a lányok, ráadásul boldog vagyok emi-chan mellett, de neked soha nem volt még csak egy barátnőd se! – a másik fiú észre se vette, de összeszorította az állkapcsát a becenév hallatára.

– oh, ezzel szerintem egy kicsit rossz ajtón kopogtatsz. – iwaizumi oikawa kijelentését valószínűleg bármilyen más helyzetben viccesnek találta volna, esetleg még nevetett is volna rajta, de most leginkább az érdekelte, hogy tud valaki így ráhibázni valamire, ugyanakkor ilyen orbitálisat tévedni – na meg persze, hogy emberileg lehetséges-e, hogy barátja ekkora idióta legyen.

– ezt mégis hogy értsem?

– csak úgy, hogy... – itt vett egy mély levegőt, ami igencsak vérszegény próbálkozás volt arra, hogy lenyugtassa magát. kezdett éledezni benne a késztetés, hogy verjen oikawába egy kis értelmet, méghozzá szó szerint. – hogy a legjobb barátom vagy, semmiért se vagyok rád féltékeny és főleg nem hazudoznék össze-vissza, hogy olyannak az útjába álljak, ami téged boldoggá tesz. nem mondtam volna ezt el, ha nem lennék biztos, hogy rosszabb lesz neked a tudatlanság. – nyilván az eleje nem teljesen volt igaz: a nyakát tette volna rá, hogy annak a féltékenységnek, amit életében érzett, nagy százaléka oikawával volt kapcsolatos, de iwaizumi belátta, ideálisabb helyzetet is el tudott volna képzelni a coming outra, illetve egy szerelmi vallomásra.

– rémesen hazudsz.

– idefigyeljél... – kezdte volna újból, viszont megint nem tudta befejezni.

– nem, te figyeljél ide! nem fogom tétlenül hallgatni, ahogy próbálod elrontani a kapcsolatom. emi-channal szeretjük egymást, és eléggé szánalmas, hogy átlátszó, koholt történetekkel próbálsz minket szétválasztani, csak mert keserű vagy, amiért neked nem jön össze az, ami nekem könnyedén. azt hittem a barátom vagy, de akkor ezek szerint közel sem volt igazam. szia. – oikawa megtartotta a rosszindulatú beszédstílust az egész szóváltásuk alatt, most pedig újra előkerült az a karakán hangneme is, mint az előbb. ezután faképnél hagyta iwaizumit, aki eleresztett egy fáradt, lemondó sóhajt, és arra kezdett gondolni, talán mégis jobb lett volna valamivel, ha ez a dialógus egy sérült oikawával végződik, aki esetleg még tényleg meg is fontolja a szavait. nem is értette, miért gondolta, hogy lehet vele észszerűen tárgyalni.

ezt követően kerülték egymás társaságát; vagyis leginkább oikawa volt az, aki egészen nyilvánvalóva tette, nem akart semmit se (volt) legjobb barátjától, aki pedig ez ellen nem tudott mit tenni, mivel ő makacs módon ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy nem válaszol, valahányszor iwaizumi a megkeresésére tett kísérletet. amikor az előbb említett személy pedig másnap az iskolában megközelítette őt, esetleg beszélni szeretett volna vele, nemes egyszerűséggel elfordult vagy szimplán ignorálta a jelenlétét. odáig is elment, hogy helyet cserélt a terem másik végében ülő egyik diákkal, hogy ne kelljen iwaizumi közelében tartózkodnia, még órák alatt se.

viszont edzésre mindketten ugyanúgy bejártak, ahol igyekeztek – vagyis eleinte csak oikawa, idővel pedig iwaizumi is úgy döntött, játssza a játékot – tartani a tisztes távolságot, amibe még belefért, hogy "véletlenül" fejbe találják egymást a labdával olykor-olykor. illetve a kommunikáció volt problémás a részükről, ami leginkább valahogy így zajlott:

– mattsun, mondd meg _iwaizuminak_ , hogy tanulja meg egyenesen ütni a labdát!

– akkor, matsukawa, mondd meg oikawának, hogy normálisan adjon fel!

– hallod, mattsun, üzenem iwaizuminak, hogy a labda és a feladásom közötti kapcsolat tökéletes, és ne hazudozzon orrba-szájba, hogy ellensúlyozza a saját hibáit!

– matsukawa, akkor szeretném, hogy oikawa tudja, lehetne annyi esze, hogy annak a véleményére hallgat inkább, akit kicsi kora óta ismer, nem pedig valami új labdáéra, aki csak hónapok óta van az életében!

bár ők ilyenkor pontosan tudták, miről van szó, a csapattársaik csak annyit bírtak az egészből leszűrni, hogy akármi is megy köztük, sokkal mélyebbre nyúlik annál, mint hogy a másik nem tud röplabdázni. egyből megkezdődött közöttük a teóriázás, hogy vajon mi történhetett, és talán, de csak _talán_ még fogadtak is (viszont iwaizumi és oikawa előtt ez szigorúan titkos információ volt).

bár azon kívül, hogy jó móka volt ez a hazárdjátékozás, rendkívül hátráltató és zavaró volt úgy edzeni, hogy közben azok ketten megállás nélkül egymást ölték, passzívan, aktívan egyaránt, és néha már a csapat többi tagja is eljutott az irritáció azon szintjére, hogy szívük szerint hozzájuk vágtak volna egy-egy labdát – főleg az, akit éppen elkezdtek zaklatni az "üzengetős" ügyletükkel.

iwaizumit nem igazán lehetett szociális számkivetettnek nevezni, annak ellenére, hogy korántsem örvendhetett akkora népszerűségnek, mint oikawa. viszont így is rendkívül magányosnak és elszigeteltnek érezte magát, miután a fiú eldöntötte nem kér többet se a barátságukból, se pedig belőle. folyamatosan hiányérzete volt, ezekkel az érzelmekkel pedig kéz a kézben jött a szintén végnélküli letargia. borzalmas érzés, amikor valakire életed túlnyomó részében azt hiszed, egymásnak teremtett titeket az ég, aztán hirtelen eldönti, hogy nem szeretné többet veled asszociálni magát; bár a "borzalmas" túlságosan is enyhe jelző volt, hogy ezt jellemezni tudja.

nyilvánvalóan barátkozott másokkal oikawán kívül, viszont valahogy... nem volt ugyanaz. tudta, hogy az átlagosnál sokkal mélyebb kapcsolatuk van – illetve volt, de eddig még sose jutott el teljesen a tudatáig, mennyire, most pedig számolnia kellett a hatalmas űrrel, ami az életében annak helyén maradt. a másik fiú annyi, de annyi mindent adott meg neki az életben, és ezek nagyrészéről eddig iwaizumi nem is sejtette, hogy hozzá kéne őket kötnie.

heteken keresztül fürdött – vagy hát, inkább fuldoklott – az önsajnálatában, ez az időszak pedig kész rémálom volt. közben kezdte elveszteni a reményt, hogy oikawa bármikor is jobb belátásra térhet. az ő lehangoltsága viszont nem akaródzott megapadni. nem értette, miért esik ennyire nehezére túltennie magát az érzelmein; rengetegszer ráadásul az alvása kárára ment ez a kínlódás. _tudta,_ hogy semmit nem fog elérni ezzel, azon kívül, hogy saját magának árt, de olyan nehezére esett oikawát elengedni. viszont valószínűleg természetes az ilyen, ha a gyerekkori legjobb barátodról beszélünk, akibe még szerelmes is vagy, ugye?

éjjel fél tíz volt, és pont egy olyan alkalom, ahol csukott szemmel feküdt az ágyán, próbálva magára erőltetni az alvást, viszont aligha lehetett ezt annak csúfolni. az agyában gyors egymásutánban száguldoztak a gondolatok, ennél éberebb nem is lehetett volna, és mások talán megijedtek volna, ha ilyentájt kopogást hallanak az ablakukon, de iwaizumi nem. iwaizumi pontosan tudta, ki volt az.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey besties <3  
> azt mondtam magamnak h tobbet nem fogok hajnalban irni h ne legyenek tele faszsagokkal a reszek yet here we are  
> bruh az az uzengetos resz olyan keingere sikeredett djdkdkdj maybe i should stop trying to be funny (not that i was trying in the first place)  
> na m1 igazabol csak annyit akartam h remelem mindenkinek kellemesen telnek az unnepek <3 stay safe


	5. iv.

– te idióta! – kezdett rá reflexből iwaizumi, miután kelletlenül kikászálódott az ágyából, és feltépte az ablakot. – tudod, hogy a normális emberek ilyenkor aludni szeretnének?!

az ablakban oikawa állt. mindig ez volt.

egyáltalán nem volt ez szokatlan; előszeretettel használták az ablakot arra, hogy egymás házába bejussanak. oikawa édesanyja már hozzászokott, így ez egyike volt azon kevés dolgoknak, amikhez nem volt mindig valami rosszmájú megjegyzése. iwaizumié pedig kifejezetten kedvelte ezt a szokásukat, mivel "rendes, derék gyereknek" tartotta fia legjobb barátját, és mindig nagyon örült, ha náluk volt.

iwaizumi tovább árasztotta oikawára a sértéseket, aki csupán a fejét félre fordítva, lefelé bámulva piszkálta az ablakpárkányt. akármennyire is rémesen érezte magát, minden egyes dolgot megérdemel, amit a fejéhez fog vágni az éjszaka folyamán, vagy akár utána.

– itt aludhatok ma? – nézett rá hirtelen barátjára. iwaizumi azonnal elcsendesült. a sötét hatására nem vette észre oikawa püffedt, vörös szemét és nedves arcát, viszont így, hogy direktben ránézett, valamint nagyobb mennyiségben vetült rá ábrázatára az asztali lámpájából áradó kevéske fény, amit még előbb felkapcsolt, könnyen észrevehetőek voltak rajta a sírás nyilvánvaló jelei.

– persze, gyere be nyugodtan – invitálta őt most már sokkalta higgadtabb, kedvesebb hangnemben. a másik fiú azzal átmászott az ablakon, amíg legjobb barátja a ruhásszekrénye felé vette az irányt. találomra kivett belőle egy pólót, amin valami 80-as évekbeli rockbanda logója szerepelt. ilyenekből volt neki vagy egy tucat, ha nem több. még az apja hagyományozta rá őket, mielőtt elköltözött, mostanra pedig körülbelül ez volt az össz kötődése hozzá. ezeknek az együtteseknek a zenéjét iwaizumi nagyjából mindennap hallotta élete első nyolc évében, de mostanra már teljesen hidegen hagyták őt, a pólóikat pedig az idő nagyrészében pizsamának használta.

odanyújtotta oikawának, aki addigra alsónadrágra vetkőzött. elvette iwaizumi kezéből a felsőt, majd fájdalmas hangnemben ennyit szólt:

– annyira sajnálom, hogy mekkora faszkabát voltam a múltkor.

– nem érdekes, csak öltözz fel! – sürgette iwaizumi, nagyon, nagyon erősen koncentrálva a parkettára. oikawa áthúzta a fején a textilt, ezután pedig legjobb barátja az ágyához kísérte. mikor lefeküdt, a másik fiú az ajtó felé vette az irányt, azzal a szándékkal, hogy a kanapén éjszakázik majd.

– ne menj el! – szólt utána oikawa kétségbeesetten, amikor megmarkolta a kilincset. 

– mit akarsz, aludjak a székemben? – válaszolt a másik vissza se nézve, kissé gúnyosan.

– feküdj ide mellém. – közölte oikawa úgy, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga – és az is volt. megszámolni se tudták volna, hányszor aludtak már el együtt, akár véletlenül, akár direkt, és iwaizumi tudta, hogy úgyis bele fog menni, de mégse reagált egyből. nagyon szeretett volna kisétálni, hiszen most mérgesnek kellett volna lennie, viszont nem volt az. képtelen volt oikawára huzamosabb ideig haragudni. ha jól számolta, a rekordja tíz óra volt, pedig sokszor – mint például most is – rohadtul megérdemelte volna.

végül mégis visszafordult, és befészkelte magát legjobb barátja mellé, aki arrébb csúszott, hogy mind a ketten elférjenek az ágyon, amit nyilvánvalóan maximum egy személyre terveztek. utána a feladó átölelte őt, mellkasán pihentetve a fejét. erre iwaizumi egyik kezét ráhelyezte az említett testrészére, a másikat pedig a derekára.

– akarsz beszélni róla? – kérdezte lágyan, mire érezte, ahogy barátja megrázza a fejét, így hozzádörgölve azt az ő pólójához.

gyorsan össze tudta kötni a pontokat, így sejtette, miről lehet szó, még ha oikawa nem is volt hajlandó konkrétan kimondani. nem firtatta a témát; nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy egyelőre nem akar róla beszélni. majd úgyis fog, ha ez változik.

még az alapján a pár másodperc alapján is, amíg az előbb látta az arcát, meg tudta mondani, hogy rendkívül megviselték a történtek, amin iwaizumi egyáltalán nem csodálkozott. talán még oikawa maga sem fogta fel teljesen a dolgokat, és kell neki némi idő, hogy fel tudja dolgozni.

csendben feküdtek a sötétben. egyikük se tudta, mit mondjon, de oikawa nem is éppen érezte magát trécselős kedvében. mégis ő volt az, akinek az éjszaka némaságában ordításnak a hatott a suttogása:

– szerintem én biszexuális vagyok. – az első alkalom volt, hogy ezt kimondta hangosan, és őszintén, remek érzés volt. fura, de felszabadító, és egyáltalán nem volt benne szorongás legjobb barátja elfogadóságát illetően. ő volt az a személy, akiről biztosan tudta, hogy nem fogja emiatt másként kezelni őt. nem is közölte volna vele, ha nem így lenne.

iwaizumi először csak hatalmas szemekkel nézett rá. azt hitte, ez valami rossz átverés, hogy oikawa a hangulatot próbálja oldani vagy valami hasonló. várta, hogy mikor nevet fel vagy káltja el magát, hogy "vicceltem!", de ez nem történt meg, ő pedig kezdte belátni, hogy ez valószínűleg nem egy olyan helyzet, ahol a feladó poénkodni akarna.

– köszönöm, hogy elmondtad. nagy bátorság kell ehhez... vagyis gondolom – tette hozzá gyorsan.

– de most egy ideig nem nagyon akarok járni senkivel – egészítette ki még a mondandóját egy pár másodperc után. iwaizumi nagyot nyelt, és érezte, hogy görcsbe rándul a gyomra.

– ha ez neked segít, akkor tedd, amit tenned kell, amíg jobban nem érzed magad – felelte, próbálva minél inkább támogatni őt.

pont ez volt, amitől félt. már hallott oikawától mindent, drámai "soha többé nem leszek szerelmes" kijelentéseket, illetve valószínűleg a legtöbb másik melankólikus mondatot is, amit egy ember mondhat szakítás után, de azokon mindig érződött, hogy nem teljesen gondolja igazán. viszont most oikawa olyan komolyan beszélt, ahogyan iwaizumi eddig soha nem hallotta. ettől még jobban maga alá kellett volna kerülnie, de valahogy... semmit nem érzett. ez most már annak a jele, hogy kezd kiszeretni a barátjából? vagy csak az évek alatt érzékletenné vált a hasonló, oikawa-féle dolgokra? hiszen valahányszor bármi ilyesmi történt, iwaizumiban már reflexszerűen megszólalt a szokásos mantra: "ez róla szól, nem rólam."

hát persze, hiszen mindig minden oikawáról szólt. belehalt volna, ha nem így van.

– na és te? – zökkentette ki a gondolataiból a másik.

– mit és én?

– nincs semmi, amit... el akarsz mondani? – iwaizumi nyelt egyet.

– nem tudom, nem... nem gondolkodtam még ilyenen. de nem mintha kéne! – erre nem kapott választ, és megijedt, hogy egy picit talán túlságosan védekezőnek hangzott. talán oikawa már régen tudja, és azért így kérdezte, mert nem akart indiszkrét lenni. talán most megharagszik rá, amiért titkolózik előtte – bár ez valószínűleg csak paranoia volt az ő részéről. miért akarná barátja egyből leszedni a fejét, amikor pont, hogy érzelmi támogatásért jött hozzá?

egyáltalán mitől félt ennyire? oikawa most mondta el neki, hogy ő is szereti a fiúkat. őt mi állította meg?

hirtelen mozgolódást érzett, és mire észbe kapott volna, oikawa az alkarjára támaszkodott, és az arcát veszélyes közelségbe hozta iwaizumiéhoz. észre se vette, de a kezei barátja csípőjére és derekára csúsztak, a következő pedig, amit érzékelt, az volt, hogy hirtelen sokkal nehezebben kap levegőt.

oikawa arcán a szokásos, önelégült, kéjes mosolya ült, és iwaizumi próbálta kitalálni a gondolatait. ő valószínűleg eléggé rémült lépet vághatott, közben próbált minél kevésbé elpirulni és nagyrészt valószínűleg önkéntelenül, már majdnem felemelte a fejét – hiszen itt kínálta magát az alkalom, hogy megcsókolhassa oikawát –, viszont aztán arra gondolt, hogy elég viccesen nézhetett ki, mivel barátja elnevette magát. ezután visszahelyezkedett az előző pozciójába, iwaizumi pedig elfordította a fejét, és magában megjegyezte, hogy a másik fiú mekkora gyökér.

ezután újra csend borult a szobára, jó tizenöt perc elteltével pedig iwaizumi azt hitte, oikawa elaludt, de aztán megint ő volt, aki megtörte a hallgatást.

– kérdezhetek valamit?

– hajrá.

– az normális, hogy neked ilyen gyorsan ver a szíved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miert nincs normalis szinonimank arra h fej  
> amugy fun fact ez az a resz ami miatt ezt az egeszet elkezdtem irni lmfao  
> sajnalom ha nagyon ilyen,,,, semmilyen lett igazabol sokkal esemenydusabbra terveztem de uhh ja  
> na m1 stay safe ♡


	6. v.

másnap reggel oikawa még mindig iwaizumi karjai közt ébredt. lassan, sűrűn pislogva nyitotta ki a szemeit, majd mélyen beszívta azt a rendkívül ismerős illatot, ami megnyugvást és biztonságérzetet nyújtott a számára.

iwaizuminak rendkívül erőteljes és jellegzetes illata volt. oikawa leginkább úgy tudta volna leírni, mint az "esőillat, csak ezerszer jobb." imádta, és a közelébe se érhetett az az olcsó kölni, amit még az este fújt magára, és aminek, ha belegebed, se tudta volna megnevezni az aromáját.

az már picit másabb kérdés, hogy barátja illata tényleg ilyen remek volt, vagy csupán a komfort és maga iwaizumi személye keltette ezt a hatást a számára.

óvatosan, rendkívül ügyelve, hogy ne keltse fel a másikat, kihámozta magát az ölelésből, majd amikor ezt véghez vitte, nyújtózkodott egyet. ezt egy ásítás követte, ezután pedig komótosan megkezdte az öltözködést.

felhúzta a farmerját, a szárát feltűrte és nem bajlódott azzal, hogy kihúzza belőle a pizsamának használt pólót. tegnap nem nézte, de most már észrevette, hogy a guns n' roses logója virít rajta. felvette a földről a converse-ét meg a pólóingét, amit igazából utált, csak a tegnapra betervezett randijára vette fel, hogy minimális eleganciát adjon a megjelenéséhez.

viszont aztán kiderült, hogy minden erőfeszítése hiábavaló volt, mivel shiemiék házához érve látta, hogy a lány a kapujuk előtt egy teljesen másik srác arcát simogatja, aki aztán nyakon puszilja.

hiraoka lefagyott, majd kétségbeesetten próbalta magát kitárgyalni a helyzetből, viszont oikawa semmit nem vett be. hátat fordított a lánynak, majd futólépésben két utcán is végigment. nem tudta, hova, csak annyit, hogy el. 

egy ismeretlen ház kerítésének dőlt, miután végre megállt, majd egy kiadós sírás után azon kezdett gondolkodni, most hova mehetne. nem telt hosszú időbe, mire belátta, nem sok választása van.

iwaizumiék otthona felé vette az irányt, és nem is gondolt arra, hogy most talán nem látják őt ott olyan szívesen.

kihasználva érezte magát, megalázva, és mintha ő lenne a világ leghatalmasabb barma. többet kéne hallgatnia iwa-chanra.

kilépett a hálószobából, majd minél inkább hangtalanul próbált eljutni a bejárati ajtóig.

a ház nem volt se túl kicsi, se túl nagy, ráadásul rendkívül meghitt és barátságos energiát árasztott. oikawa itt sokkal inkább otthon érezte magát, mint bárhol máshol, a saját lakásukat is beleértve.

– tooru? – hallott hirtelen egy bársonyos női hangot a konyhából, amikor már majdnem elérte a bejáratot. fejét a tulajdonos felé fordította.

ha nem szól hozzá, észre se veszi az ebédlőasztalnál ülő személyt. sötét bőrrel rendelkezett, illetve barna hajjal, ami a melle alá ért. arca barátságos volt, néhol ráncokkal barázdált, ami különösen észrevehető volt, amikor vékony ajkait mosolyra húzta – mint például most is. mélylila pongyolát viselt, kezében pedig egy bögre gőzölgő valamit szorongatott, amit oikawa kávénak tippelt a szaga alapján. erre felfigyelve enyhén elfintorodott, de gyorsan rendezte vonásait.

iwaizumi anyja volt.

– megint itt aludtál? kérsz valamit reggelire? – kérdezősködött a nő, közben pedig állt volna fel, hogy ételt készítsen a fiúnak, aki viszont megrázta a fejét.

– köszönöm, nem – kezdte el felvenni a cipőjét –, mennem kell haza, mert anya hiányolni fog. csókolom! – azzal már ki is lépett az ajtón.

imádta iwaizumi édesanyját, vagyis hát a sajátjánál mindenképpen jobban szerette – bár az is igaz, hogy az a nő nem éppen tette magasra a lécet –, de nem hazudott teljesen, amikor őt hozta fel mentségnek.

tegnap érzelmei kavalkádjában a prioritásai leghátuljára került tájekoztatni az anyját távollétéről, és annak ellenére, hogy ez rendszeresen előfordult, a nő eléggé kiszámíthatlan tudott lenni azzal kapcsolatban, ha utólag tudja meg, fia máshol töltötte az éjszakát. volt, amikor teljesen közömbösen viselkedett, és kevésbé nem is érdekelhette volna, máskor viszont oikawa órákon keresztül hallgathatta az ordibálást, ami egy idő után sose csak arról szólt, hogy ő egész este kimarad, hanem sokkal inkább az anyjának szolgált valamiféle stresszlevezetésként annak a formájában, hogy a legeslegkisebb dologba is belekötött, amiben képes volt hibát találni – ehhez pedig különleges tehetsége volt.

nem figyelte az időt iwaizumi vekkerén, mielőtt eljött, így végképp nem tudta, mi fog rá várni otthon, úgyhogy célját elérve megkönnyebbülten konstatálta, szülője már elindult a munkahelyére. aztán majd este kiderül, óhajt-e kommunikálni. mert hiába laktak együtt, hiába voltak anya és fia, igazából nem tárgyaltak egymással, csak ha muszáj volt – ez pedig az iskola témáját foglalta magába, illetve a fiúnak szánt szidást és sértegetést.

oikawa nem kevésszer kívánta, bárcsak ő is olyan jól kijött volna édesanyjával, mint legjobb barátja az övével, de ez valószínűleg már soha nem fog beteljesülni. erősen kételkedett benne, hogy egyáltalán tartja majd még vele a kapcsolatot, ha egyszer sikerül elköltöznie.

részben ezért is töltött annyi időt iwaizumiéknál. ott nem érezte folyamatosan úgy, mintha tojáshéjon lépkedne.

mivel ő és legjobb barátja többé-kevésbé kibékültek, szokás szerint őt nevezte ki érzelmi támaszául. a tipikus helyzet volt: ketten ültek iwaizumi ágyán, oikawa sírt, a másik fiú vállára hajtva fejét, amit olykor belefúrt nyakhajlatába. iwaizumi pólójának nyakrésze már tiszta nedves volt a könnyektől, de nem tette szóvá. ez benne volt a pakliban.

közben a feladó néha-néha megkísérelte kifejezni érzelmeit, mások számára valószínűleg rendkívül drámainak tűnő stílusban, erre pedig iwaizumi mindig próbált mondani valami esetlegesen hasznosnak vélhető dolgot, de mintha legjobb barátja oda se figyelt volna rá, teljesem reakció nélkül hagyta.

egy ponton oikawa felemelte a fejét, szipogott egyet, nagy levegőt vett. gyengéden lefejtette magáról iwaizumi karját, hogy kezeit az övéibe foghassa, majd remegő hangon beszélni kezdett:

– tudod, iwa-chan, lehet, hogy nem mondom sokat, de annyira örülök, hogy a barátom vagy – kezdte, és utána még iwaizumi számára behatárolhatatlan ideig folytatta a monológját, aminek nagyjából annyi lehetett a lényege, mint ennek az egy mondatnak, viszont az ő agyáig szinte semmi nem jutott el belőle pár szó kivételével. tompán hallotta barátja hangját, közben pedig lassan, fokozatosan növelt a szorításon, amivel a kezét fogta.

és igazából ez volt az. az ilyen apró érintések, amik látszólag egyiküknek sem jelentettek sokat, iwaizumit pont ezek táplálták hamis reményekkel. minden egyes kézfogás, ölelés, vagy akár apró simítás kihozta belőle a legkétségbeesettebb, legszánalmasabb, legnaivabb oldalát, aminek a létezését talán ő maga be se ismerte volna, és elhitették vele, hogy van esélye.

oikawa tooru egy hazug volt, és minden, amit tett csupán értelmetlen, logikátlan megtévesztés.

miért nem jár vele? kérdés nélkül jött össze lányokkal, akiket fél órája ismert, ezek pedig nagy százalékban pofára eséssel végződtek az ő számára, akkor miért nem választott végre egy olyat, akiben biztosra tudta, hogy megbízhat? itt mondja ezeket a szép dolgokat, de meg se fordul a fejében a nyilvánvaló? iwaizumi már évek óta koslat utána, hol itt az igazság? ez valami rossz, kegyetlen vicc?

megcsókolta oikawát.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey besties <3  
> bocsanat ha sokat kellett varni erre a reszre, mostanaban nekialltam par (ertsd: sok) masik projektnek is iras teren es ez egy picit hatterbe szorult nalam lmAo  
> amugy lehet mostantol picit ugy fog tunni mintha belassultak volna az esemenyek mert ha minden jol megy innentol tobb karakteranalizist teszek majd bele a tortenetbe es djfjfnfn ja  
> yeah so anyway stay stafe and stan p1harmony ♡

**Author's Note:**

> annyira sajnalom, a zenei izlesem egy kupi :(( azert remelem, annyira nem traumatikus elmeny meghallgatni, majd lehet, egyszer atrendezem a sorrendet, h senki ne kapjon tole agyfaszt, de nem voltam hajlando hajnal fel kettokor (amikor wattpadra kitettem oop) nekiallni lmao ✨


End file.
